User blog:RabidDisneyWeirdo/Frank Ruins Movie Trailers, with Mick
Frank will be in red, Mick will be in blue. 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2' Frank, big fan of your work. And here is your voice over copy for the new Harry Potter trailer. Copy is for amatures. Just, start the trailer, turn up the mics and get out of the way of the vo-cal a-va-lanche. Okay, but how, er, will you know what to say? I've seen all nine Harry Potters, I know what to bloody say. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 trailer, take one. Go. It's the final Harry Potter adventure, see J.K whatever's most beloved characters in a way you've never seen them before. Covered in dirt. Get ready for the ultimate dirt battle. Cut, Frank. Can we go ahead and read off the script this time. Would you tell Morgan Freeman to read off the script Well if he were here for a VO- -Just keep recording, and try not to get stung by the bees. The bees? The bees, that are gonna be attracted, by the honey, in my voice. Okay, I'll watch out for the bees. Can we go again? Every character will get a teary eyed close up. And no ones face will be clean because the bald guy- -Voldemort- -Baldymort- -Voldemort- -Baltimort- -Voldemort- -Baltimore has all the soap, and this time, he's not sharing. Okay, cut. That's not even close to what the movies about. That's another take ruined by your incontenance! Don't you mean incompetance? You said it, I didn't.Harriett Dudman and the Deadly Swallows is the first movie to be shot entirely in slow motion. Black clouds, fire. Witness the final showdown, where Harriett and Mouldy Shorts shoot each other wih their laser sticks and see who can grimise longer. Woah, woah, big snake. Wow, that looks fliping real. An army of bad guys will surprisingly after killing main characters and Hogfarts will burn to the ground. Hogwarts. Hogwarts, Pigbumps, everyones gonna see this turd no matter what I say. No faces will be clean, no schoolwork will get done, no gingers will survive. Larry Trotter and the Dirty Pillows part two, the saga begins now. The saga ends now, this is the final one. Garry Glitter and the Grizzly Burrows. Rated VR17 for elf nipples, see it or don't. Can we please get another take from the top. I cannot do another take. Why? Because I just pooped in the booth. Why'd you do that? Because this place is a poop hole. 'The Hunger Games' Hello, I'm here for the Hungry Hippos movie trailer. It's Hunger Games. Oh, you again. Hello Frank. S till employed, huh. See they didn't get my comment card from last time. Wonderful to see you aswell. Your script is already in the booth. Good, then I won't have to use this toilet paper I brought. Expensive stuff you know. You will not poop in the booth again. Afraid of improving the decour in here are. Just shut your face, roll the tape, turn up the mic and call plant parenthood. Why would I call plant parenthood, Frank? Because I'm about to make love to your eardrums, with my sexy voice. God. Fine, but don't come crying to me when your pregnant with my ear babies. Stop doing that. Rolling sound, action. From Milton Bradley- -Lionsgate- -No interuptions, finally a movie where one young girl has to make the decision of, "Which boy do I like best?" I vote for the one that turns into a sexy wolf personally. That's Twilight- You should know. Oh god, aliens. Okay this looks promising. Oh, I get it. That's the hippos ship. A concentration camp for white people only, with a half time show starring...Madonna? Yay, she won the trip to aruba. But the jealous sister wants in on the action too, typical sister move. Morsha morsha. Wait what the blazes is going on here, where are the bloody hippos. It's the future, and Catnip- -Katnis- -Kit Kat- -Katnis- -Chick dip has to fight an army of hippos, who just see her as a delicous white marble. Oh, look, it's the guy from broke back mountain- -No it's not- -probably your favorite movie- -Yeah, it's an excellent film. From the epic novels that tween beach magazine gave 5 out of 5 OMG's. The most exciting litterary achievement since super fudge. Cut, Frank, all you have to do is read off the stupid paper. Uh, what is with you and the fliping paper. Do you get money everytime you say paper, I want some money. Paper, paper, paper. Nothing, shall we continue. Journey to the centre of the Lorel factory, where Lenny Kravitz is the head stylist for the evil prom, where Jack Bouer's dad is Principal. Oh, I whip my hair back and forth, I love her. I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth. Hey, Woody, nice hair. Get Lenny Kravits to help you with that. Lenny Kravits, good bloke, but he will releave you of your girlfriend. Probably something you won't have to worry about. Is this gonna be on the SPN cause this is a sport I would definatly watch? No, Frank. It is a movie, based on a book. Yeah for little girls like you, I know. Oh that guy dies, Im sure of it. He has- Wait, does he have 'Victim' written on his face. No, Frank. He just has a very fanciful beard. With alot of curls in it. Crab Dip gets her name on the list for Lenny Kravits' club, where the V.I.P room is in the middle of the forest, where the hippos will try to eat you. Run, Cat Sitter, run. She takes Cat Sitting very seriously. This spring, prepare to be dragged to the movies by your girlfriend. The Hunger Games, where your food plays with you. Rated NKE for Hippo Violent, see it and you might get laid. Okay that was completely useless, would you like to try that again? Yes, but first, could you direct me to the lavatory? Take a right down the hall and it's your first left. Oh, too slow. What do you mean? It appears I've pooped in your booth again. Good news though, I didn't do it on your precious paper. The Dark Knight Rises Frank will be in red. Mick will be in blue and characters on the trailer will be in pink. Hello Frank. Hey buddy, I just wanted to say, you know, every time I'm here I poop in the booth, and I'm sorry about that. That's actually very big of you Frank. So what I've done this time... is poop on the carpet before I even started. No, that's a new carpet. Yeah, well, now it's fertilized carpet. Your welcome. Yeah, let's get this over with. Action. Nerds, start your boner's, rum rum. An actor, that's always annoyed. A villain you've never heard of, in a own that can't catch a break. Seriously, who is this guy. Bane, yes I believe he broke Batman's back in one of the graphic novels. Hey look children, a gay nerd, they really do exist. I will not take any more abuse from you today Frank. Sorry, that was out of line. You're not a nerd. The love child of Pitbull and Darth Vader will terrorize the city. Making rent in Gotham even lower. So silver lining there. Bane: I'm Gotham's reckoning. Fuhfuh fuhfuh. I hope this is gonna be subtitled cause I didn't catch a bloody word of that. Darthbull will ruin a game between the Gotham Gaters and the Metropolis Monkeys. Do you think Batman watches these football games? I don't think he has time. You know there is a script if you're at all interested. I don't read your scripts, I think you know that by now. Probably because you're illiterate. Cat Woman: There's a storm coming. Yeah there's a storm coming. There's always a storm coming. It's bloody Gotham. Nice prediction Anne Hathaway. Christian Bale will kill a person as part of his acting process. Morgan Freeman will narrate. As Morgan Freeman: Yep, I think it's fair to say I liked Batman from the start. Batman defame. Who crawled the raw river of poop, and came out clean on the other side. I have to say I didn't think much of Batman when he first arrived in Shawshank. Looked like a stiff breeze would blow him over. I wish I could tell you, but Batman fought the good fight and let the sisters didn't get to him. That would be a lie. To this day, I still don't know what those Italian ladies were singing about. I like to think that it's something so beautiful, it can't be described in words. Well I guess I dismiss my friend, Batman." I do get a bit teary eyed at that part. Frank: Anne Hathaway will poop in a box and clean it up like this, meow meow, meow meow. Wish you could earn to do that. Joseph Gordon Levitt Seamor Furniture Hoffman will get to be in a Batman movie. Is he like Christopher Nolan's boy toy or something? He's a good actor. So was Budd Bundey, but that doesn't mean he deserves to be in a Batman movie. I do agree with you there, he lacks gravitas. Person: I've heard enough of the Wayne family. Diamond Wayens, Marlon Wayens, Keenan Ivory Wayens. Wayne family, not Wayens family. I was gonna say, that did seem a little random, was he burying the Wayens. He must have hated living in color. Just let me know when you want to do something resembling your job. See the epic conclusion of the greatest trilogy since Lord of the Midgits. See the final battle, until they do the reboot in two years with John Ham. I actually would see that. Category:Blog posts Category:Random things for Random Reasons (yay)